L'Appel des Corps
by Camilla don Molina
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné quand Jacob a voulu embrasser Bella dans la cuisine?


**OS : ****L'Appel des Corps (lemon)**

_L'histoire se situe dans New Moon – Tentation, au moment où Jacob va embrasser Bella dans la cuisine. Normalement, dans la version originale, le téléphone sonne, interrompant ainsi ce qui aurait pu se passer. La scène que j'écris est donc cette hypothèse, si ce fichu téléphone avait sonné plus tard… _

_Evidemment, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je n'ai aucun lien avec elle, ni Summit, ni qui que ce soit faisant partie de toute la __production Twilight. _

**POV ****Jacob**

Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage, son haleine sucrée envahissait mes narines, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes. Mon corps tremblait de façon imperceptible, j'avais peur de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, peur des conséquences, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Enfin, je posai ma bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassait tendrement. Elle resta un instant sans réaction, puis, contre toute attente, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et glissa sa langue entre les miennes. Je lui rendis alors son baiser avec une fougue incontrôlée. Mon cerveau perdit pied, abandonnant le contrôle de mon corps à l'hérésie de mon désir. Je la voulais plus que tout au monde, je la voulais à en devenir fou. Une part de moi savait que je pouvais lui faire mal, que ma force de loup pouvait la blesser, mais il m'était impossible de réfréner mes ardeurs.

**POV Bella**

Je sentais ses mains dans ma nuque, sa langue sur mes lèvres. Son corps me paraissait brûlant à travers ma chemise. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, ni à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Je ne pouvais que le désirer ardemment. J'agrippai ses cheveux, le tirant plus fort vers moi. Il emprisonna mon buste dans ses bras musclés et me serra contre lui, sans lâcher ma bouche. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il me décolla du sol et me porta jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. Il m'assit sur celle-ci et se plaça entre mes jambes. Il m'embrassait toujours, avec une fougue qui manquait de me faire défaillir à chaque seconde. Je sentais son sexe se durcir contre mon ventre. Seuls quelques morceaux de tissu faisaient rempart au contact de nos corps. Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il se recula légèrement et entreprit d'enlever son pantalon, ainsi que son caleçon. Il remonta ses mains le long de mes cuisses et m'attira à nouveau à lui. Il m'embrassa derechef, mordilla ma lèvre inférieure, descendit lentement ses baisers le long de ma mâchoire, puis de mon cou, il caressa ma clavicule du bout de sa langue et enfin, ressouda sa bouche à la mienne. Chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses menaçait de me faire perdre la tête. Je m'agrippais à son dos, sentant ses muscles sous mes doigts et la douceur de sa peau. Il me souleva à nouveau, me mit debout et m'ôta mes vêtements en douceur. Nous étions nus tous les deux et le contact de son corps me fit frissonner de plaisir. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et il me reposa sur la table, se plaçant à nouveau entre mes jambes. Je profitai de ce répit pour le contempler. Il était beau à couper le souffle. La lumière de la pièce frappait sa peau brune et lui donnait des reflets cuivrés. Les muscles de son torse saillaient sous l'effort et le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Je levai les yeux vers son visage. Il m'observait pendant que je l'admirais. Je lui souris en rougissant.

**POV Jacob**

Dieu comme j'aimais la voir rougir. Elle était belle à en mourir. Je lui souris en réponse et plongeai sur sa bouche entrouverte. Sa langue était douce et chaude. Doucement, je le pénétrai. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche et elle agrippa ses mains à mon dos. J'entrepris un mouvement de va-et-vient et nos respirations se firent plus saccadées. Je sentais son souffle sur mon cou. Soudain, elle se mit à mordre son épaule. Un cri de plaisir s'étouffa dans ma gorge. Sa respiration me rendait fou, son odeur me rendait fou, sa peau me rendait fou… Tout en elle me faisait littéralement brûler de désir.

**POV Bella**

Après une longue étreinte enflammée, il se détacha de moi, lentement. Je voulais protester, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Mais toute force semblait avoir quitté mon corps. Il embrassa ma gorge, laissa glisser sa langue entre mes seins, jusqu'à mon nombril. Enfin, il enfouit son visage entre mes jambes et commença à titiller mon clitoris. Doucement d'abord, puis il accéléra son mouvement, tout en pénétrant mon corps de ses doigts experts. Le plaisir fut si intense que je finis par perdre pieds et enfonçai mes ongles dans sa chair lorsque mon orgasme explosa tel un feu d'artifice. Alors que mon corps tremblait comme une feuille, il me pénétra à nouveau et jouit quelques secondes après moi. Nous restâmes sans bouger, haletant, pendant un doux moment. Soudain, le téléphone sonna…


End file.
